1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a portable hand carried power operated snow removal apparatus having impellers partially enclosed by a shroud mounted at one end of an elongated support and a prime mover mounted at the opposite end of the support.
2. Background Art
In the art of snow removal equipment there have been numerous inventions pertaining to power operated snow throwers which are mounted on skids or wheels and which may be pushed along the surface to be cleaned free of snow and ice. Known types of snow removal equipment have several disadvantages including physical size and weight which makes the equipment difficult to maneuver, and requires that the equipment, in some instances, be either self propelled or connected to a powered vehicle. Generally, most known equipment is difficult for one person to operate and is too heavy to be used to clean elevated surfaces such as steps or porches.
Accordingly, there has been for some time a substantial need for portable power operated snow removal apparatus which is lightweight and easily hand carried, and is balanced for ease in maneuvering during operation and when being carried to and from the work area. Moreover, there has also been a long felt need for apparatus particularly adapted for cleaning snow and ice from irregular and elevated surfaces such as steps, ramps, porches and surfaces having relatively steep grades which are not easily cleaned by equipment which must be substantially supported by the surface to be cleaned.
There has also been a need for powered snow removal apparatus having impeller mechanism and associated snow discharge directional control housings and the like which resist clogging with snow and ice in operation.
There has further been a need for portable power operated snow removal equipment which may be easily handled in operation as well as in transport to and from the work area and which does not suffer from the disadvantages of electric motor driven equipment.
To a large extent many disadvantages of prior art snow removal equipment have been overcome with the apparatus of the present invention, which apparatus also provides new features heretofore unappreciated for powered snow removal equipment.